


Nontraditional wedding (or In our own fashion)

by ldimplesl



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldimplesl/pseuds/ldimplesl
Summary: They only have eyes for each other during their wedding dance.





	Nontraditional wedding (or In our own fashion)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustJules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJules/gifts).



  


End file.
